The package
by angelbaby97
Summary: What happens when a young girl's life is turned upside down when she recieves a strange gift. Rated T for slight swearing


The Package

Lets see what happens to an ordinary girl who receives a _strange gift. _

* * *

><p>There it was sitting on the side of my mailbox looking as if it was waiting to be opened. I looked to see if maybe somebody had left there by accident. But as I looked around i didnt see anybody around in the evening sunlight lke usual. I looked back down at the box then I wondered if it was just another prank from the kids around the neighborhood.<p>

"If this is another one of those stupid pranks again i'm gonna make sure you never do it again" I shouted. But nobody came out as I looked for any sign of somebody watching but found none. I sighed as I kicked the box gently out of the way, but as i was about to walk away i caught a glimspe of something on the side of the box. I turned and kneeled down in front of the box and found a label with a name on it. As I looked i realized whos name was on that label..._Mine. If this was a prank those little brats would've never had put my name on it_ I thought to myself. I decided to let curiosity to take the better of me and I took it inside to open it. When the door opened i expected to see my mom but she wasn't. I found a note saying she was going to be working late_...AGAIN!. _Ever since my mom and dad got a divorce my mom was having to work extra hours just to put food on the table. I sighed and went back to the package on the table I turned the box all around to see if there was a return address but there wasn't._ Strange_ I thought to myself. I sat down just contemplating if i should open it or not until i heard somethng like high pitched whine come the box from the box. I jumped up from the table I at the box as if it had just bit me. Then i heard it again sounding like whatever was in the box was wanting out. As I grabbed a knife from the drawer I kept quiet to see if I was hearing correctly. When I got to the box all was silent as I ripped the tape off slowly. When I opened the box I found a note at the top of a pile of what looked like a bunch of cloth but as I brushed my fngers along to get the note it felt like satin. When I opened the note it confused me

_Dear lizzie,_

_If you are reading this please_

_keep him safe at all costs. _

I stared at the word_ Him _then heard something come from the living, I glanced inside to see what it was but nothing was there. I figured it was probably the cat, I walked to the box and shuffled through the satin like cloth but when i got to the center of the cloth all I saw was pieces of something. At first I thought maybe it was an egg but as i picked up a piece the shell seemed rough like it had been scraped along something. I heard something come from the study _What the hell is going on here_ I thought to myself as i grabbed my brothers bat and headed for the study. I slowly opened the door and was shocked at what i saw paper was everywhere as I looked around a piece of paper caught my attention, when I picked it up I noticed that it was burned._ Who the hell did this!. _Then I heard something behind me I whirled around ready to hit whatever was behind me. When I turned I was frozen I couldn't believe my eyes, I blinked my eyes a couple times to make sure that i wasn't seeing things, but it was still there.

A baby dragon was lookng straight at me, as if i was the weird creature. It started walking towards me so I walked backwards until my back hit a wall. _Damn it! _The dragon stopped right at my feet as if inspecting me, I lowered the bat as I started to kneel down to get a closer look but he backed away startled. So slowly I reached my hand out to him and stoped a few inches away from the little thing. He looked at my hand inspecting it like a it was a weapon. Surprisingly to me put his head nside my hand and when he did I could feel his scales rough and strong. I got bit braver and moved closer to him picking him up, he was tiny no bigger than some of the stuffed animals i had. He was a grayish blue with wings that were same color, he had to little bumps on his head which, from reading alot, I guessed were probably gonna be his little horns. When i was about to inspect him further i heard my mom yell "Lizzie i'm home". _Crap_. I ran to my room to hide him. I closed my door but I could hear faint footsteps coming up the stairs. I panicked throwing the little guy in my desk drawer right as mom opened the door.

"Hey,honey so what do you want for dinner" my mom asked

"Oh,ummmm..how about tacos" I said as I felt my drawer nudging me in my side.

"Alright then, are you alright sweetheart"

"Uhhh yeah why do you ask"

"Well you seem kinda jumpy, are you sure you're alri.."

"YES! mom i'm fine okay" cutting my mom off while hitting the drawer with my elbow.

My mom gave me another worried look but went back down stairs I heaved a big sigh as i opened the drawer letting the little guy jump out and wonder around my room. I just stared still not believing what I saw. _No way I have to be dreaming. _I got up and took the note out of my pocket and reread it. _Protect him, protect him from what? _I thought to myself as I saw the little creature jump on my desk. I sat there pondering what I had to protect him from and how I was going to hide him from my mom. But the most important question to me was

_Where did this creature come from and _

_What did it have to do with me? _

* * *

><p><em>Decided I would try writing for the first time and I think this could be a good one-shot <em>

_so yeah. I'll think about continuing it. _

_So please tell me what you think._


End file.
